


From Yesterday

by Lena_de_Strange



Series: Kings and Queens [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU- Assassin's Creed, Assassin!Scrooge McDuck, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble and a Half, Fluff, Italian Renaissance Era, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Pre-Ghost Duckworth, Romance, Set in the Past, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_de_Strange/pseuds/Lena_de_Strange
Summary: A little bit of snuggling. And a kiss.
Relationships: Duckworth/Scrooge McDuck
Series: Kings and Queens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630651
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	From Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> It is a literal crime that, for one, there aren't very many Duckworth/Scrooge stories out there! WHHHHYY IS THAT?!!! And two, it's also a crime that there are almost no DuckTales/Assassin's Creed crossovers, save for one fic written by somebody else and that hasn't been updated in over a year.
> 
> Again, WHY?!!!
> 
> Anyways, sorry this is so short. Just want to write a few sweet, fluffy little pieces for this particular series- "Kings And Queens" (named for the 30 Seconds to Mars song)- before we get to all the angsty stuff.

Scrooge dropped down through the window, his spat-clad feet plopping onto the floor with light, silent _thump._ Just as quietly, he undid the knife belt around his waist and tossed it onto a cushioned chair. After removing his bloodied bracers and sticky crimson-stained robe- dropping them wearily on the floor as he did so- he crawled in between the covers of his bed, sighing contentedly as the radiant warmth of another body greeted him. The source of said body heat shifted closer. This movement was accompanied by a cold, wet nose nuzzling Scrooge's feathers. 

"Ye're still awake," Scrooge murmured, closing his eyes at the sensation. 

"What gave you the idea that I wouldn't?" Duckworth replied gently, lowering his head further and pressing his lips lightly against the pekin's beak. Scrooge returned the kiss wholeheartedly, his fingers tangling in his lover's fur. It was a full minute, maybe even two, before they pulled apart. Scrooge snuggled up against Duckworth's chest, listening to the heart beating steadily underneath. "Pleased to see you're still in one piece, sir."

Scrooge couldn't contain the amused snort that burst from his beak. "Ye and me both."

~*~Fin.~*~


End file.
